RISE OF THE GAURDIANS
by Aqua Raven
Summary: Pitch has returned and he has an army, the gaurdians have to do what they can to protect Jack from being melted away. Will they find how he is fit to be a gaurdian and capable to defeat pitch or will they all just be a part of history rated T for later battles.
1. FIRE AND FEAR

_**Hey guys heres my story for ROTG I worked really hard on it and hope you like it**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW I FEEL CRUSHED WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHO READS MY STORIES I FEEL LIKE NO ONE READS THEM**_

Jack Frost flew around on the wind as he made a blizzard fill the area with snow.

Children were yelping and screeching in delight.

Inside the house of Jamie and Sophie, an amazingly bright face with red flames smiled and crept closer to the little girl and boy getting dressed in snow gear.

Jamie was helping his younger sister put her snow pants on when the area brightened and a flicker of light appeared in the corner and spread across the bed and walls.

Sophie let out a shriek of surprise and jumped off the bed as the flames quickly lit the whole house on fire, outside Jack had noticed the flames and was about to put them out with his staff, instead a huge ball of fire launched at him and hit him in the chest making a hole in his blue hoodie and his lighter blue t-shirt showing and area where the fire had burnt him.

Jack let out a yelp as a few drops of water dripped down his chest _he was melting, _two more fire balls shot at him hitting his shoulder and burning him again.

The fire was beginning to die down and the only thing Jack could think of was the two children in the house.

The ash and wood moved slightly and Jamie moved up holding his sister in his arms "no, Sophie don't die! Please!" Jamie yelled "Jack! Help her! Please!" Jamie yelled out to the guardian who was watching in fear.

"JACK HELP HER PLEASE" Jamie yelled as the girl stirred feebley in his arms.

"I can't" Jack said as the children gathered around and a cruel laugh filled the area "hello Jackie! like my handy work? ah yes bringing fear to children ahh amazing what fire can do" the voice said "Pitch what did you do to her!?" Jack yelled as he put a small den of ice around him and the children.

There was a laugh from Pitch and what seemed like a bunch of people, people who weren't belived in.

Jack held his staff in a defencive posistion and looked around he only saw a black cloud of nightmare dust "oh Jack you'll never find me beside, I've got fire on my side I can melt you in two like the little girl!" Pitch said.

Jack gave a side glance at Sophie in Jamie's arms as the Nightmare king made himself visible from the fear the children were feeling "we meet again" Pitch said smoothly as the nightmare sand moved to show 20 figures.

About all the figures were covered in darkness and fire and had a determined flick in their eyes.

"Say hello to Fire and fear!" Pitch laughed as the children huddled closer to the winter gaurdian "aww how sweet!" Pitch said with a cruel laugh "go away!" Jamie yelled.

"As you wish" Pitch said and with that he dissapeared

Jamie and Sophie's mother walked into the village and saw her son and daughter and the burnt house "what happened!" she yelled "someone set the house on fire and Sophie and I got stuck in it" Jamie lied "we need someone to help Sophie please!' Jamie yelled.

Jamie's mother sighed and took her daughter in her arms "Jamie she's dead" she said "NO!" Jamie yelled loud enough for Bunnymund to hear from the warren.

Jack hung his head down '_I've failed the gaurdians I failed to protect a child'_ Jack stopped the snow and hung his head.

He prepared to fly to the warren and tell Bunnymund and the others but first he went to the lake were he lived most his life and a girl who looked just like Sophie stood and looked around she had burn scars across her face and arms and her hair was red along with her eyes.

Jack crept closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Sophie?" he said she emediatly cought on fire and Jack pulled his hand away and looked into her eyes Sophie had joined the immortal side.


	2. INVISIBLE ANGAIN

**Hey everyone this is chapter two sorry for the delay :P but I only use the CP on weekends :( well here it is please review**

* * *

Jack stared into the eyes of the newest fire spirit and gasped at her rudeness "you don't remember m-me Jack asked "I've never met you in my life Pitch sent me to kill you and I won't fail to succeed".

Jack's mouth hung open by these words and stumbled back as a fire-ball flew at him from Sophie's hands at his face.

Jack quickly floated up with the wind and rushed away from the lake to the closest place, the Warren he landed in the grass next to a bunch of eggs which Bunnymund was watching being painted.

"Oh no you don't you're not freezing us out the day before easter!" Bunnymund said jumping to his feet "Frostbite your staff's gone! that can''t be right mate!" Bunnymund said.

Jack looked at his hands, it was true he had lost his staff when Sophie had attacked him, "long story, first we need to get the others" Jack said.

"Fine but we're traveling by tunnel" Bunny said Jack sighed and nodded then followed through Bunny's tunnel, by the time they got there Jack had felt dizzy and sweaty from the heat in the tunnels.

"Somthin' wrong mate?You don't usaully get sick in the tunnels?" Bunnymund said "no it's like summer in there" Jack said panting a little as they walked into the work shop and up to North "hello Jack!" North said "I'm here too!" Bunnymund grumbled.

"So Jack what brings you here? And where's your staff?" North said ignoring Bunny "oh-Er-maybe we should get Tooth and Sandy first" Jack said "they already here" North said as Tooth fluttered in "oh hi Jack where's your staff?"Tooth said "wait for Sandy OK?" Jack said as if on que Sandy came in a picture of Jack's staff and a picture of a question mark "why does everyone care about my buisness?The kangaroo came with me too!" Jack said Bunny didn't say anything back while North said that Jack wouldn't go anywhere with out his precious staff.

He sighed and told them about Sophie, Pitch, and Pitch's army.

Silence, a sound that's good and bad.

Jack waited for them to talk a minute, two minutes, three, four, six, eight, ten, twenty, thirty too long, "are you guys gonna make a plan or let the frost bite get you?" he said impatiently as he got up to leave.

"We're coming of corse! it's our job!" Tooth said as she remembered where she was they followed North to the sleigh, Bunny got a sick look that Jack was too worried to make fun of.

Jack rode the whole way in silence occasionally nodding to their questions.

As they landed Jamie ran up to North in fright "it's Pitch he's burning EVERYTHING!" he said looking around"where's Jack?" he asked, Jack (who was standing right in front of him) got a look a fright in his eye "oh no."


End file.
